Más allá del bien y del mal
by xochipilli
Summary: Blaise Zabini tenía grandes planes para Hermione Granger, pero enamorarse de ella no estaba contemplado dentro de esos planes.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Más allá del bien y del mal.

**Renuncia legal:** Todo el universo de HP pertenece a JKR y yo no gano dinero con esta historia.

**Clasificación: **T, podría subir.

**Sumario: **Blaise Zabini tenía planes para Hermione Granger, pero enamorarse de ella no estaba contemplado dentro de esos planes.

**Pareja: **Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini

**Importante:** Esta historia se desarrolla paralelamente a la historia del sexto libro, y a lo largo de este fanfic habrá citas textuales tomadas del libro, son cortas y serán fácilmente identificables porque estarán en letras cursivas y al final del capítulo pondré la referencia y especificaré de qué capítulo lo tomé.

**Advertencia: **Muchos acusarán esta historia de descarado y denigrante _bashing_, para ellos tal vez lo sea pero no para mí, para mi sólo es la verdad, en cuanto a la conducta de los personajes me voy a atener al canon, de hecho, a lo largo de la historia, verán citas del sexto libro, notarán que las cosas y las acciones de los personajes "basheados" es exactamente la misma de los libros; no les invento roles, escenas o diálogos que los hagan ver mal, creánme, no es necesario, con los libros basta y sobra. Lo único que hago es darle voz a un Slytherin y obviamente, un slytherin va a ver la historia de los gryffindors desde distinta perspectiva, va a pensar de distintan forma, y su discurso no va a resultar halagador para los héroes del libro.

**Otra advertencia: **No sabría decir si mi forma de trabajar a los personajes es IC o no, pero sé que todas mis hisotorias son non-canon y sé que a pesar de que intentaré comenzar con personajes IC al final va a ser OoC y UA.

**A mis lectores habituales: **Sé lo que están pensando, "esta tipa necesita dejar de subir historias nuevas y ponerse a trabajar en las que ya tiene" pero en realidad esta historia la he comenzado desde hace al menos un año, he tenido los primeros capítulo en mi libreta durante meses y una amiga ociosa que no tenía nada mejor que hacer me ha transcrito los primeros dos capítulos (¡Gracias Sabina!), he decidio subirla ya porque varias personas me han preguntado y les he prometido que lo haría, y aquí está.

**Por cierto (es lo último, lo juro): **Notarán en este primer capítulo que he creado una historia fanon para Blaise como antecedente, me gusta la Italida de la Edad Media y es la Italia que voy a escribir, los nombres de las familias sí existieron (menos Zabini) y las divisones territoriales también, en ese aspecto es un fic historiagráfico.

* * *

Más allá del bien y del mal.

_Was aus Liebe gethan wird, geschieht immer jenseits von Gut und Böse._

(Lo que se hace por amor, siempre sucede más allá del bien y del mal)

_Friedrich Nietzsche  
_

1

Amantys Zabini née Renard Della Gherardesca, en compañía de su hijo, Blaise Zabini, salió del santuario mágico en dónde acababan de depositar los restos de su séptimo esposo, la ceremonia había sido corta y con sólo un selecto número de "dolientes" pero también había sido elegante y glamorosa, Amantys Zabini se había vuelto una experta en funerales.

-Blaise, tenemos que hablar- ordenó Amantys.

Blaise asintió con seriedad y su madre lo tomó del brazo para transportarlo a la casa de los Zabini, acababan de regresar nuevamente a ella después de dos años en la mansión Selwynn. Blaise siguió a su madre hasta su despacho preparándose mentalmente para una discusión, siempre que su madre quería hablar con él era para regañarlo o para decirle que se volvería a casar.

-Siéntate Giancarlo- ordenó la mujer usando el segundo nombre de su hijo, sólo lo usaba cuando la situación era muy seria o cuando Blaise había hecho algo estúpido, como dejarse ver en compañía de Draco Malfoy después del encarcelamiento de Lucius.

-Así estoy bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?- preguntó Blaise, sabía perfectamente que no era bueno ceder a cada demanda de su madre, debía mantener cierto control sobre la conversación y negarse a tomar asiento podrá parecer infantil y absurdo pero era en realidad algo simbólico.

Amantys sonrió complacida y se acomodó en su silla.

-Cumples la mayoría de edad en unos meses, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?- preguntó Amantys observando a su hijo con curiosidad.

-No lo he decidido aún, independientemente de que haya guerra o no, aún me quedan dos años para terminar mis estudios- le reacordó Blaise a su madre.

-El problema es el siguiente, Blaise: tú eres el único descendiente de dos linajes, el de tu padre, Zabini, y el mío, Renard en Francia, y Della Gherardesca en Pisa, del cual no eres el único pero eres unos de los tres varones que quedan, eres además el único heredero de tres fortunas más, las de los padrastros que te nombraron único beneficiario; hasta el momento yo me he encargado de tus responsabilidades porque eras un niño pero en tu cumpleaños, estés listo o no, todo el control va a pasar a tus manos. He tomado las medidas necesarias para asegurarme de que no seas molestado por los mortífagos mientras continúes en Hogwarts, pero si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora no dudes que antes de que puedas graduarte vas a ser acosado por ellos, tal vez no para que te unas al Señor Oscuro, pero sí para que ellos sepan que compartes su ideología. Yo me mudo a Francia en unas semanas, y en Inglaterra no tienes familiares, guardianes o padrinos que te respalden; ahora, te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Qué vas a hacer?- insistió Amantys poniendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras, no había pasado por siete matrimonios asegurando para sí misma y su único hijo una enorme fortuna sólo para que dicho hijo desperdiciara su herencia en una causa perdida como era el movimiento de los mortífagos, Blaise Zabini tenía mejores cosas que hacer, y más le valía hacerlas.

-No pienso tomar la marca si a esto te refieres- aclaró Blaise, no es que estuviera en contra de los mortífagos sino que simplemente le interesaba su propio bienestar, sabía lo que la marca significaba y si se veía obligado a tomarlo sería sólo hasta que Potter hubiera sido derrotado por el Señor Oscuro, ¿qué clase de imbécil se alía con un sociópata que no puede ni matar a un estúpido niño?

Amantys asintió con orgullo al escuchar a su hijo, había temido que el pasar tanto tiempo en compañía del niño Malfoy le había podrido el cerebro.

-Los Zabini son _Signores, _no lacayos; y la _Famiglia Obertenghi _no estaría feliz si lo hicieras, pero eso no soluciona el problema, de hecho lo complica más porque dudo que estés dispuesto a unirte al patético grupito de Dumbledore- adivinó Amantys.

Blaise hizo en gesto de disgusto ante la mera idea, primero mortífago que peón en el juego de Dumbledore, al menos con Lord Voldemort uno sabía a qué atenerse, sabía que no era más que un lacayo, en cambio con Dumbledore uno nunca sabía ni para qué bando trabajaba, Dumbledore atraía a sus corderos haciéndoles creer que de su lado todo era luz, transparencia, amor y bondad, para cuando la victima se daba cuenta del juego ya era demasiado tarde.

-Si permaneces neutral, vas a tener que venir a Francia conmigo… o regresar a Italia, independientemente de quien gane la guerra- dijo Amantys Zabini.

Blaise apretó su mandíbula y desvió la mirada, tenía familia en Italia y una gran herencia pero en realidad, la última vez que él había visto su tierra natal había sido cuando tenía tres años, cuando Massimiano Zabini y su familia habían sido desterrados del país después de perder una disputa contra el jefe de la _famiglia Aleramidi_, Blaise no recordaba absolutamente nada, conocía el país por fotos y postales que sus abuelos y tíos raramente le enviaban pero nunca había puesto pie en el _Comitato di Luni_, el condado genoves del que los Zabini habían sido dueños desde la Edad Media baja, por el momento la ancestral familia Obertenghi protegía y administraba la propiedad de los Zabini en Italia y cuando Blaise cumpliera la mayoría de edad podría regresar al país, o más bien, a la antigua _Repubblica di Genova,_ porque la división política del mundo mágico italiano era todavía similar a la que tenía el mundo muggle antes del Renacimiento, y las disputas políticas por el poder de los territorios seguían vivas.

-Puedo quedarme aquí, mi apellido y mi sangre son suficientes para que ellos me dejen en paz y sin la marca en mi brazo, los gryffindors no van a poder acusarme de nada- argumentó Blaise.

-No estás pensando en el futuro, Giancarlo, no se trata solamente de que te dejen en paz, el problema no es la guerra, es el desenlace- dijo Amantys.

Blaise sonrió de lado y se acercó a tomar asiento en la cómoda silla que su madre le había ofrecido minutos antes.

-Ya había pensado en eso, tengo una buena solución- aseguró Blaise.

Sabía lo que su madre estaba tratando de advertirle, era de suma importancia que al final de la guerra, independientemente de quien ganara, Blaise estuviera en buenos términos con los vencedores, si el Señor Oscuro mataba a Potter y ganaba la guerra, entonces Blaise usaría sus influencias en Slytherin para salir bien librado, y si le convenía, incluso estaba dispuesto a tomar la marca; lo haría porque triunfar en Inglaterra era imprescindible si es que quería regresar a Italia con la cabeza en alto, era el primer paso para recobrar los territorios de la familia Zabini y para vengarse de la familia Aleramidi, para vengar a su padre y recuperar el honor de su madre.

El problema surgiría si ganaban el estúpido Potter y su grupito de hipócritas seguidores, sería una nueva era de régimen "sangre sucia" si es que ganaban ellos, y Blaise no tendría oportunidad de mover sus influencias ahí porque no había influencias que mover, por cinco años había evitado todo lo posible inmiscuirse con los detestables Gryffindors, a los Hufflepuffs simplemente no los volteaba a ver y en Ravenclaw no había nadie que cumpliera con la lista de requisitos que Blaise había creado.

Y es ahí en donde entraba el Plan.

En palabras llanas, cínicas y sencillas, el plan requería que Blaise se amistara con uno de los futuros héroes, pero las palabras llanas y sencillas son para la plebe de Gryffindor, en lengua Slytherin el Plan era mucho más complicado y delicioso.

-Te escucho- indicó Amantys Zabini.

-Bueno, madre, si lo piensas detenidamente podrás darte cuenta de que ésta, podría ser una situación ideal para mi, tengo un pie en el grupo del Señor Oscuro, sólo necesito poner el otro en el de Dumbledore, y en el momento adecuado… - explicó Blaise, bueno, seguían siendo palabras sencillas, pero al menos eran metafóricas.

-¿Y quién va a ser tu metafórico pie en el grupo de Dumbledore?- preguntó Amantys escépticamente.

Blaise sonrió astutamente.

-Hermione Granger, el cerebro de Potter.

Amantys Zabini pensó unos segundos en la respuesta de su hijo y lentamente una sonrisa de predador maligno se comenzó a formar en su fina boca.

Blaise sabía que su madre había comprendido perfectamente las implicaciones de su plan pero decidió elaborar de todas formas.

-Tal vez sea necesario que me acerque más de lo necesario a los Malfoy y Yaxley en un principio y al mismo tiempo relacionarme con Granger, pero eso me va a poner en la posición perfecta no sólo para ser parte del grupo vencedor sino incluso para influenciar el resultado- explicó Blaise.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con Potter y Dumbledore?- preguntó Amantys.

-Lo tengo resuelto- aseguró Blaise con falsa seguridad, en realidad no tenía idea de cómo se quitaría de encima a esos dos pero por el momento lo que importaba era Granger.

Amantys observó a su hijo contemplativamente y finalmente asintió, esperaba convencer a Blaise de que se transfiriera de escuela y terminara sus estudios en Francia aunque eso significara desperdiciar catorce años en el Reino Unido y cuatro matrimonios con ingleses pomposos y aburridos, Amantys había dedicado su vida a formar a su hijo y había sacrificado la vida de sus esposos para proporcionarle las herramientas que necesitaría para regresar a Italia y reclamar el respeto de las otras familias, pero mudarse a Francia sería olvidarse de Inglaterra y empezar desde cero, porque tendrían una exorbitante fortuna para vivir cómodamente pero no el poder ni la influencia, y Blaise no podía regresar a Italia como un don nadie millonario; así que el nuevo plan de su hijo era su mejor opción; si Blaise sabía manipular el juego y a los jugadores, estaría en una excelente posición para arrebatarle a las antiguas familias inglesas su posición, así regresaría a su tierra como conquistador y no como desterrado.

-He oído hablar de Potter y sus amigos, la chica Granger ha salido en periódicos y revistas si no recuerdo mal…- dijo Amantys tratando de recordar las fotos que había visto de la chica.

-Es de sangre sucia- le advirtió Blaise a su madre antes de que la mujer pudiera continuar.

-¿Y estás dispuesto a eso?- preguntó Amantys sospechosamente, ella no se dejaba llevar fácilmente por los prejuicios de sangre, si fuera tan ingenua como el resto de la sociedad inglesa, se habría perdido de tres matrimonios y tres enormes fortunas que nada tenían de despreciables, ninguno de sus esposos había sido de sangre sucia pero algunos de ellos habían tenido demasiados parientes muggles entres sus ancestros como para ser llamados sangre pura, aún así, Amantys había escogido casarse con ellos no sólo por sus cuentas de gringotts sino por su poder, influencia, posición y sobre todo, por lo que podían aportar a la educación y formación de Blaise. Sin embargo, Amantys sabía que su hijo había pasado suficiente tiempo rodeado del fácil racismo entre sus amigos como para no haber adquirido sus hábitos esnobs.

-No es tanto su sangre sino… toda ella- dijo Blaise con cara de disgusto, había estado observando al trío de ensueño desde segundo año y había llegado a la conclusión de que los tres eran patéticos pero Granger era la más digerible de los tres, Potter y Weasley eran la clase de caterva que era más apta para iniciar peleas físicas que duelos verbales, es decir un Slytherin sencillamente jamás podría comunicarse con ellos; Granger, en cambio, a pesar de su estilo de sabelotodo presuntuosa, era… bueno, Granger, sangre sucia o no, era perfecta para el Plan, de hecho, el Plan no sería posible sin ella.

-Confío en que puedas manejarla- dijo Amantys con un ligero tono de amenaza.

Blaise no se tomó la molestia de responder, su madre se enderezó en su asiento y clavó su mirada en la de su hijo, finalmente Blaise asintió.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser seducir a Hermione Granger y enamorarla lo suficiente para que estuviera dispuesta a hacer todo por él?


	2. Chapter 2

II

Blaise llegó a la estación King Cross y caminó sin detenerse hasta llegar al anden mágico, caminó entre la muchedumbre y observó las escenas familiares con disgusto, ¿qué esas madres no tenían mejores cosas que hacer que venir a ver cómo sus mocosos se subían al tren? Amantys Zabini nunca desperdiciaría su tiempo en cosas tan insulsas.

Caminó por los pasillos del tren en busca del compartimiento de Draco o de uno vacío, finalmente encontró uno en donde estaba Pansy con su corte de féminas Slytherins y decidió quedarse ahí, sabía que Pansy echaría a las chicas en cuanto llegara Draco.

-Señoritas- saludó Blaise usando su profunda voz, había dejado atrás la incomodidad de la pubertad y ahora un hombre seguro y arrogante.

-Hola Blaise- saludó Pansy con una sonrisa de lado.

Blaise observó la mirada de soslayo que Pansy le envió a Tracy Davis y sonrió de lado, como le encantaba observar los juegos y traiciones que se llevaban a cabo entre las mujeres de Slytherin, eran mucho más astutas e interesante que los hombres, ellas eran las que verdaderamente deberían tomar en cuenta las demás casas, los estúpidos gryffindors creían que los chicos como Draco Malfoy eran lo peor se Slytherin pero los pobres no tenían idea, un buen Slytherin no iba por el mundo llamando la atención de los demás, sería una mala jugada hacerlo porque lo importante no es ser el actor principal de la obra sino estar oculto detrás del escenario, observando, manipulando, manejando las cuerdas, decidiendo qué pasa en la obra, por eso los Slytherins verdaderamente exitosos preferían pasar desapercibidos. Si Blaise hubiera sabido a los once años, lo que sabía ahora, habría escogido irse a Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, esa sería la psoción ideal para un verdadera Slytherin.

-Zabini- saludó Tracy con un tono de superioridad.

Blaise sonrió, el año pasado Tracy había competido con Pansy por el trono femenil de Slytherin y para eso había enlistado la ayuda de Blaise, él sabía que estaba siendo usado pero Blaise había nacido para complotar, él usó a Tracy tanto como ella a él, el problema era que Tracy era casi tan orgullosa y engreída como Pansy, pera a diferencia de Pansy, Tracy no tenía la voluntad de poder ni la falta de conciencia para llevar a cabo sus planes.

-¿Y Draco?- preguntó Pansy.

Blaise evitó rodar los ojos cuando escuchó el tono de la chica, ese era el problema de Pansy, que por Draco Malfoy se volvía una insulsa niña de voz chillona.

-La última vez que lo vi le habías puesto la correa corta, ¿ya se te volvió a escapar?- preguntó Blaise arrastrando sus palabras con lentitud.

Pansy le envió una mirada helada, después volteó hacia las demás chicas y les sonrió forzadamente.

-Pueden salir- ordenó Pansy, las tres chicas salieron, Tracy con una mirada de hastío.

-Blaise, escuché que tu madre inmoló a su séptimo esposo, parece que cada vez trabaja más rápido- comentó Pansy con dulsura letal.

Blaise sonrió de lado, el cuarto esposo de Amantys había sido un tío de Pansy, su tío favorito, desde entonces Pansy odiaba a los Zabini, a Blaise simplemente le divertía toda el asunto.

-No la culpo, Selwynn tenía la boca chueca y la nariz torcida- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

Pansy arrugó sus cejas.

-Eres tan banal- dijo la chica con disgusto, Blaise rió divertido ante la ironía de sus palabras.

-Soy hedonista, tú eres fea, pero no todos los feos compensan su falta de atributos físicos con vicios admirables, ese es tu caso: tú simplemente eres fea y celosa- dijo Blaise con un tono neutral.

Pansy cerró sus manos en puños y apretó su mandíbula pero antes de que pudiera picar a su presa, la puerta se abrió y entró Draco seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, o tal vez eran Goyle y Crabbe.

Blaise vio con disgusto el espectáculo que eran Pansy y Draco, cuando el ruido se volvió demasiado Blaise volteó hacía la ventana y se concentró en el paisaje, Draco comenzó a hablar sobre las clases privadas que Bellatrix Lestrange le estaba impartiendo y Blaise regresó su atención al rubio.

-¿Oclumancia?- preguntó Blaise sonando divertido, no sabía que Draco tuviera una mente que cerrar.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y entró un niño de tercer grado de Slytherin.

-¿Blaise Zabini?- preguntó el chico, Blaise asintió.

-Esto es para ti- dijo el niño entregándole a Blaise un sobre.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Draco.

Blaise abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta, -Blaise Zabini, estaría encantado si te unieras para almorzar en el compartimiento C. Atentamente Profesor H.E.F. Slughorn.

-¿Slughorn? ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Pansy.

-¿Para que te quiere?- preguntó Draco.

Blaise se hundió de hombros y se puso de pie. –Voy a averiguarlo.

Salió del compartimiento y caminó hacia el compartimento indicado con paso lento, estaba tratando de encontrarse por casualidad con Hermione Granger, tenía que poner su plan en marcha cuanto antes.

Llegó al compartimiento y un hombre gordo y ridículo se acercó a saludarlo y darle la bienvenida a su reunión, en el compartimiento había dos chicos más, reconoció al gryffindor de séptimo grado porque su tío, Tiberius McLaggen, había sido uno de los tantos hombres de Amantys; al otro chico no recordaba haberlo visto antes y por último estaba la pelirroja hermana de Ron Weasley. Blaise no se molestó en saludar a ninguno, Sllughorn le hizo algunas preguntas sobre otros compañeros de Slytherin pero rápidamente perdió interés cuando se enteró de que últimamente la mayoría sufría de padres presidiarios.

Blaise tomó asiento lo más alejado posible de los tres microbios de Hogwarts y aguardó en silencio para escuchar por qué diablos se encontraba ahí, Horace Slughorn se estaba asomando a la puerta con insistencia y Blaise supuso con certeza que debía estar esperando al Niño de oro, al Elegido, al Mesías, al Gryffindor entre los Gryffindors, al santo patrono de los imbéciles, patrocinador de los idiotas, promotor de lo estúpido, amante de lo absurdo, parido por el mismísimo Merlín, efebo de Dumbledore, chico maravilla, ícono de los afligidos, el adolescente angustias en persona…

_-Harry, mi muchacho…_

Blaise estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de retener el vómito como para poner atención a lo que decía Slughorn pero logró escuchar las presentaciones y no dio señal de reconocimiento cuando fue su turno.

Slughorn parloteó sobre nada y se dedicó a besar traseros, escuchó impasible a los otros chicos y comprendió que Slughorn había intentado reunir a lo mejor de Hogwarts, y evidentemente había fracasado monumentalmente, el único que valía la pena en ese compartimiento era el mismo Blaise.

-Y Blaise, ¿cómo ha estado Amantys? Fue mi alumna en Hogwarts, la chica más bella de todo el colegio- comentó Slughorn una vez que hubo terminado con los dos chicos anteriores.

-Mi madre está bien, gracias- dijo Blaise con arrogancia.

-Escuché que falleció su esposo, me dio pena escucharlo, Claudius Selwynn también fue mi alumno- continuó el hombre.

-Que bien- dijo Blaise con aburrimiento, no le interesaba hablar sobre el difunto séptimo esposo de su madre, Blaise y Amantys nunca habían hablado sobre el complejo de la viuda negra que padecía Amantys, era un tema auto-evidente que no valía la pena discutir, Blaise no era tonto, sabía que su madre era la _femme fatale_ por excelencia pero no veía nada de malo en lo que hacía, la culpa no era de ella sino de los hombres idiotas que se dejaban engatusar. Apoyaba firmemente el derecho de las mujeres a aplastar a los hombres si es que tenían lo que se necesitaba para lograrlo: inteligencia, astucia e inmisericordia, simplemente tenía que asegurarse de no ser uno de esos hombres, por eso siempre prefería estar en buenos términos con ellas que con ellos.

-Y escuché que les dejó todos sus bienes, era el dueño de un tercio de Comet Trading Company, y Amantys ya era dueña de la mitad de la compañía por su previo matrimonio con Basil Horton, eso quiere decir que…

-Sí, gracias- interrumpió Blaise abruptamente y con disgusto, no podía creer que el hombre fuera tan vulgar, Blaise consideraba que era de mal gusto hablar sobre riqueza en términos puramente monetarios, sólo los pobres lo hacían.

-Sí, éste fue ya su séptimo matrimonio, ¿verdad? Ha sido una pena que todos la hayan dejado tan joven, la vi el mes pasado en Ankara, en la feria anual de brebajes exóticos, sigue siendo hermosa…

-Sí, gracias- volvió a interrumpir Blaise, lo último que necesitaba era que Slughorn mencionara en frente del chismosote de Potter que Amantys estaba comprando un veneno invisible en Turquía unos días antes de la súbita muerte de su esposo, probablemente el cuatro ojos vería la perfecta oportunidad para agrandar su ya de por sí enorme nariz y meterla en donde más estorbaría.

Slughorn rió apenado y pasó su atención a Neville Longbottom, Blaise quería llorar del aburrimiento pero finalmente fue el turno de Potter y la situación se volvió algo divertida.

_-__…Recuerdo cuando, bueno, después de esa terrible noche; Lily, James, y tú sobreviviste… y la noticia era que debías tener poderes más allá de lo ordinario._

Blaise ni siquiera intentó retener la burla escéptica, habría sido imposible, "poderes más allá de lo ordinario", sí claro, porque la impresionante habilidad de Potter para apestar y vestirse mal no era compartida por nadie más; su paciencia para aguantar a los Weasley era algo de admirar; y era realmente increíble, que siendo tan, pero tan pendejo, hubiera tenido el suficiente sentido común para darse cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien inteligente para compensar no sólo por su propia estupidez, sino por la de Wesley también; y que bien habían escogido los dos idiotas abusivos, una chica insegura y hambrienta de compañía pero con una mente brillante, los astutos parásitos habían encajado sus garras a la espalda de Granger y desde entonces la castaña los llevaba a cuestas, pero Blaise se iba a encargar de mostrarle a Hermione Granger que las relaciones simbióticas son mucho más satisfactorias.

_Una voz enojada exclamó desde atrás de Slughorn._

_-Claro Zabini, solo porque tú eres tan talentoso para… presumir…_

Bueno y esa niña qué, ¿de dónde salió? ¿Quién diablos es? Blaise la observó con escepticismo, pobrecilla, su caso de Potterfilia era algo patético, bueno pero era una Weasley, ¿qué se podía esperar de ella sino falta de tacto y comportamiento tosco? A Blaise los niños Weasley se le antojaban algo así como el mito del buen salvaje, si se les observa superficialmente es fácil dejarse llevar por la idílica primera impresión, un acercamiento más crítico demuestra que no son nada más que exactamente iguales al resto de los hombres, excepto que peores, claro está.

_-¡Oh cielos! rió cómodamente Slughorn, mirando hacia Ginny, quién miraba ferozmente a Zabini alrededor de la gran barriga de Slughorn. – Debes tener cuidado Blaise! Vi a esta jovencita realizar el más maravilloso hechizo de Moco Murciélago, mientras pasaba por su vagón. ¡Yo no me metería con ella!-_

_Zabini simplemente parecía desafiante__,_ ¿se suponía eso debería espantarlo? Un embrujo, no importa que tan expertamente se ejecute, es sólo eso, un buen embrujo, todo mago o bruja tiene cierta habilidad para realizar cierto embrujo o hechizo mejor que otro, eso es normal, lo impresionante es cuando alguien puede realizar cualquier embrujo con igual maestría, cuando puede ejecutar hechizos avanzados con tan sólo leer la teoría más básica, cuando es capaz de inventar y adaptar sus propios hechizos, eso, eso sí que es impresionante; la niña Weasley con su embrujo Moco Murciélago no lo impresionaba, era la clase de chicas que él usaba y desechaba sin remordimientos.

Las adulaciones de Slughorn al "Elegido" continuaron y Blaise escuchó con diversión las palabras del hombre, estaban hablando sobre la más reciente aventura suicida de Potter, Blaise deseó que Draco estuviera ahí para escuchar lo que el rubio tenía que decir al respecto.

_-__Tan modesto, tan modesto, no hay duda por qué Dumbledore está tan encariñado…_

Blaise arrugó el cejo en disgusto al escuchar eso, la anómala relación de Dumbledore y Harry siempre le había parecido escalofriante, era rara y anormal, claro, a simple vista parecían el abuelito con su nieto favorito, pero un buen análisis psicológico diría que debajo de la aparente inocencia subyace cierto origen de tipo sexual, no sería sorprendente tomando en cuenta los enormes traumas psicológicos que el Niño Angustias debía arrastrar tras de sí, y era evidente que Dumbledore no era exactamente el brujo más balanceado.

Blaise puso cara de asco y trató de cambiar su línea de pensamiento, imaginarse a Dumbledore y Potter era suficiente para enviarlo en busca de los psicoanalistas que el sexto esposo de Amantys le había presentado hacía un par de años, Aidan Swift había sido uno de sus padrastros favoritos, el hombre era mestizo y había hecho su fortuna gracias al mundo muggle, Aidan había tenido padres mágicos y se había criado sin contacto con el mundo muggle pero a pesar de eso había decidido vivir como muggle después de Hogwarts y asistió a una universidad muggle en donde había estudiado economía y sociología, su matrimonio con Amantys no acabó con sus relaciones sociales con los muggles y por unos años Blaise se vio influenciado por la cultura favorita de Aidan.

El tiempo pasó tortuosamente lento y ni siquiera la comida era compensación por el aburrimiento en que Slughorn los tenía, regaló a sus invitados con historias de las personas famosas a las que conocía y Blaise bostezó varias veces, si él conociera personalmente al dueño de los Chudley Canons se cuidaría de mencionarlo en público, era vergonzoso.

_- ¡Por el amor de Dios, ya está oscureciendo! ¡No me di cuenta que ya habían encendido las lámparas! Mejor vayan a ponerse sus túnicas. McLaggen, deberías pasar a saludarme para prestarte ese libro de nogtails. Harry, Blaise – pueden visitarme en cualquier ocasión. Lo mismo para usted señ__orita-- le guiñó un ojo a Ginny…_

Bueno ese guiño había sido simplemente perturbador, Blaise se apresuró hacía la salida del compartimiento, los Gryffindors le daban cosa y ya había pasado varias horas en su proximidad, ahora necesitaría bañarse en cuanto llegara a Hogwarts. Al pasar en frente del Efebo Dorado, Blaise le dirigió un mirada de superioridad y continuó su caminó de regreso al compartimiento de los otros slytherins.

Entró al compartimiento y la visión que lo recibió le provocó ganas de volver a salir, Pansy y Draco no deberían pretender ser una pareja normal, eran como Helena y Demetrius, no como Hermia y Lysander.

Antes de que Blaise pudiera cerrar la puerta sintió que alguien lo impedía y la volvía a abrir, la fuerza con que se abrió la puerta y la sorpresa provocaron que Blaise se tambaleara hacía Goyle y para mortificación suya cayó en el regazo del gorila.

-¡Maldita sea, Goyle! ¡Quítate! ¡Déjame!- exclamó Blaise en un revoloteo de piernas y brazos, ya se sospechaba que Goyle quería algo con él, Blaise no tenía problemas con las relaciones homosexuales pero sí tenía problemas con gente fea y gorda, ahí sí que pintaba su raya, una cosa es ser liberal y estar abierto a opciones, otra muy diferente es tener mal gusto.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y Blaise terminó aplastado por Goyle.

-¡Quítame tu gigantesca masa de encima!- ordenó Blaise empujando al chico.

Goyle intentó levantarse y esta vez fue Blaise el que terminó encima de él, finalmente Goyle aventó a Blaise a un lado y cerró la puerta del compartimiento.

-¡No me toques!- ordenó Blaise cuando Goyle se volvió a sentar justo a su lado.

Goyle gruñó un insulto y Blaise le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, después se sacudió la invisible suciedad que el chico seguramente le había contagiado y se acomodó su capa.

_-Así que, Zabini-- dijo Malfoy - ¿Qué quería Slughorn?_

"Besar el trasero de Potter" pensó Blaise, pero sabía que eso sólo llevaría a un monólogo de Draco sobre su odio por el Gryfindor Maravilla.

_- __Sólo trataba de congraciarse con gente bien conectada – dijo _Blaise_ que aún miraba con ira a Goyle. –No es que haya encontrado a alguien._

Blaise observó con satisfacción bien disimulada que Draco parecía molesto.

_-¿Quién más estuvo invitado?__-_ exigió saber el rubio.

_-McLaggen de Gryffindor-_ respondió Blaise con tranquilidad.

_-Oh si, su tío es grande en el Ministerio-_ comentó Draco.

Blaise ya sabía eso pero aunque McLaggen fuera amante del mismo Ministro, eso no le provocaría a Blaise ganas de hablarle al chico, que Slughorn lo hiciera era patético.

_-Alguien llamado Belby, de Ravenclaw—_ continuó Blaise tratando de recordar al indescriptible niño.

_-Él no… es un idiota-- dijo Pansy. _

Bueno, ¿y qué? Potter también era una idiota y también estaba ahí, si tuviera que escoger entre Belby y Potter escogería al primero, al menos Belby no le inspiraba pulsiones de muerte.

_-Y Longbottom, Potter y la chica Weasley-_ concluyó Blaise.

_Malfoy se sentó muy de prisa, tirando la mano de Pansy hacia un lado. -¿Invitó a Longbottom?_

Blaise permaneció impávido, sólo Draco se preocuparía por la aparente vida social de Neville Longbottom.

_-Bueno, supongo que así fue, porque estuvo ahí-_ dijo Blaise con sarcasmo que el rubio no reconoció.

-_¿Qué tiene Longbottom que interese a Slughorn?_

Blaise _se encogió de hombros, _ni sabía ni le importaba, si tuviera que conjeturar diría que Slughorn era un idiota y pederasta masoquista.

_-__Potter, el querido Potter, obviamente quería ver a "El Elegido"- se burló _Draco_ -¡pero esa chica Weasley! ¿Qué hay de especial con ella?_

Al parecer el embrujo Moco Murciélago, Slughorn definitivamente necesitaba ver más mundo si es que era impresionado por esa clase puerilidades.

_-A muchos chicos les gusta-- dijo Pansy, viendo a Malfoy con la esquina del ojo para ver su reacción. –Incluso__ tú piensas que es bien parecida ¿o no Blaise? ¡Y todos sabemos cuán difícil eres de complacer! _

Blaise observó a Pansy con frialdad, ella sabía muy bien que Blaise vivía rodeado de gente hermosa, su propia madre volteaba cabezas cada vez que caminaba por Callejón Diagón, las amigas de su madre también eran preciosas y sofisticadas, estaba acostumbrado a bellezas deslumbrantes y actitudes aristocráticas, ninguna de las niñas insulsas de Hogwarts lo impresionaban, la niña Weasley calificaba como bonita y eso era algo que Pansy no era.

Blaise comprendió que el comentario de la chica tenía sólo dos propósitos, el primero era comprometer la ideología sangre pura de Blaise frente a Draco, y el segundo era saber si Draco también consideraba que la Weasley era bonita, ese era un tema muy sensible para Pansy, el no ser tan bonita como muchas otras chicas de la escuela, su odio especial era para Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil y Hermione Granger, las dos primeras por ser bonitas y la última por ser inteligente, bonita e insoportable, por eso Millicent Bullstrode era su mejor amiga, porque en Slytherin sólo Millicent era más fea que ella. Tracy era bonita pero era mestiza y después de lo sucedido el año pasado la chica no intentaría volver a competir contra Pansy, y Daphnee, bueno Daphnee era la versión perversa de Luna Lovegood, era bonita pero también tenía indeseables patalogías, ocasionalmente tenía episodios que todos en Slytherin se esforzaban por mantener en secreto. Cada vez que la veía, Blaise se imaginaba estar frente a la versión adolescente de Bellatrix Lestrange pero un poco más ambiciosa, Daphne no sería la amante de ningún Señor Oscuro, Daphne querría todo el poder.

_-Yo no tocaría a una traidora de la sangre como__ ella, sin importar cómo luzca- dijo_ Blaise indiferente, para que una chica tuviera una oportunidad con él, necesitaba algo más sustancial que una cara bonita. Amantys Zabini había instigado gustos exigentes en su hijo.

Apaciguados, Pansy y Draco resumieron su extraño acto de pretender que eran un pareja de adolescentes viviendo su primer amor.

_-__Bueno, me da pena el gusto de Slughorn. Tal vez se está volviendo senil. Una pena, mi padre siempre dijo que era un gran hechicero en sus tiempos. Mi padre solía ser uno de sus favoritos. Slughorn probablemente no ha escuchado que vengo en el tren o…_

Eso es lo que Blaise había estado esperando, Draco era su compañero de casa y superficialmente podría decirse que eran amigos pero no eran "mejores amigos" y en Slytherin lo único que vale son los mejores amigos y los amores obsesivos y enfermizos (es la clase de amor que predomina entre las serpientes, las raras veces que se llega a dar), fuera de eso, toda traición es válida. Blaise no iba a pretender que la caída de gracia de los Malfoy no le traía cierta satisfacción.

_-Yo no esperaría un__a invitación-- dijo _Blaise. _– Me preguntó por el padre de Nott cuando llegamos. Solían ser buenos amigos, aparentemente, pero cuando escuchó que fue atrapado en el Ministerio no se veía feliz, y Nott tampoco tuvo una invitación, ¿o si? No creo que Slughorn esté interesado en Mortífagos. _

Blaise observó la reacción de Draco, su humillación y su falsa carcajada casi le provocaron una media sonrisa de burla que supo retener, a pesar de todo necesitaba estar en buenos términos con Draco.

_- En fin, ¿A quién le importa en lo que esté interesado? ¿Quién es él cuando vienes a menos? Solo un estúpido profesor.-- Malfoy bostezó ostentosamente – Quiero decir, tal vez no esté en Hogwarts el próximo año, ¿Qué me importa si a un vi__ejo gordo le caigo bien o no?_

Eso picó la curiosidad de Blaise y clavó sus ojos en el rostro pálido del chico.

…_Puede que me dedique a hacer cosas más grandes y mejores_- dijo crípticamente Draco.

Blaise se permitió una mirada curiosa, sabía que estaba arruinando su usual halo aristocrático pero de todos los oyentes es el que mejor había guardado la compostura así que no le preocupó mucho su momentánea ausencia de perfección.

_-Significa que…_

_Malfoy se encogió de hombros. _

_-Mi madre quiere que complete mi educación, pero personalmente, no lo veo tan importante en estos días. Quiero decir, piénsenlo… Cuando el Señor Oscuro tome el control, ¿Se va a preocupar por cuantos TIMOS o EXTASIS obtuvo alguien? Claro que no… Todo será acerca del servicio dado, el nivel de devoción que han mostrado._

"Qué tanto entre tu lengua por su culo" pensó Blaise, normalmente prefería encontrar eufemismos creativos y de buen gusto para insultar a los demás pero la ingenuidad de Draco era asfixiante.

_-¿Y tú crees que serás capaz de hacer algo por el?-- preguntó _Blaise_ mordazmente. – ¿Dieciséis años y ni siquiera totalmente calificado? _

Bueno, para ser víctima de tortura o juguete de Lord Sádico no se necesitaba ningún entrenamiento especial, Blaise comprendía cuales eran los posibles usos de Draco.

_-__Es lo que he dicho, ¿no es así? Tal vez no le importe que esté totalmente calificado. Tal vez el trabajo que quiera que haga es algo para lo que no necesito estar calificado-- dijo Malfoy tranquilamente. _

Sí, eso era obvio, después de todo, en cuál posible colegio Draco lograría encontrar un curso llamado "Víctima de Señor Oscuro I, II y III", obtenga su maestría en Adulación y perfeccione el fino arte de mantener al cabeza gacha.

_-Ya puedo ver Hogwarts-- dijo Malfoy, claramente dándose cuenta del efecto que había creado mientras apuntaba hacia fuera de la ventana. –Es mejor que nos pongamos nuestras túnicas__._

Blaise tomó su baúl y salió detrás de Goyle, el único uso del chico es que le servía como barredora.

-¡Goyle! ¡Deja de empujar a los niños!- regañó una voz que Blaise no tuvo problemas para reconocer.

Goyle pareció no escuchar o no comprender, Blaise apostaba por lo segundo, Hermione Granger bufó exasperada y Blaise hizo un gesto reprobatorio, tendría que quitarle ese feo hábito.

Goyle continuó empujando a los enanos que inundaban los pasillos y la molesta mirada de la castaña se volvió peligrosa, Blaise decidió que era un buen momento para iniciar la primera fase del plan, iniciar contacto bajo pretensiones de arrogancia.

-Quédate ahí Goyle y espera a Draco- ordenó Blaise empujando a Gregory hacía a un compartimiento vacío, el chico entró confundido pero al escuchar el nombre de Draco se tranquilizó y se quedó en el compartimiento, Crabbe entró tras él y los niños pudieron circular con más libertad.

Blaise le dirigió a la castaña una mirada arrogante, pensó en sonreír de lado pero no quería volver a Granger paranoica, el proceso tendría que ser lento.

La castaña de todas formas lo miró con sospecha y confusión.

-Gracias, Zabini- dijo la castaña con el tono arrogante que usaba con los slytherins.

Blaise no dio señal de haber escuchado pero tampoco hizo ningún gesto feo, eso era uno de los puntos a favor de Granger, sí era Gryffindor pero no llegaba al prejuicio ni a la hipocresía del resto de la casa, si eras amable con ella no había razón para que ella no lo fuera a cambio, Blaise no había sido exactamente amable pero tampoco había sido odioso y la castaña era inteligente y pragmática, sabía que en la escala Slytherin eso era bastante amable y no se puso a la defensiva con sólo ver el color de su corbata como lo habrían hecho sus amigos.

Ya era algo, el plan estaba en marcha.


End file.
